


Reflections

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Reviews: 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-13
Updated: 2010-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's upset over his weight gain. Tommy finds a way to make him feel better about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Tommy sat on the bed picking at his nails. Adam was in the bathroom, again. It always too him forever to get ready to go out. For some reason he was taking longer than usual tonight.

"Adam, are you ready to go?" Tommy called from the bed.

Adam looked himself up and down in the mirror. His makeup was perfectly done, his hair looked good. Once he got past his chest he started to frown. His favorite black shirt clung to him a little too much around his stomach. Even his leather pants didn't fit him quite right.

"I don't want to go out anymore."

Tommy sighed getting up, "Why not? It was your idea to begin with."

Adam turned sideways in the mirror, sucking in his stomach, then letting it out with a disgusted snort. Tommy stopped, leaning in the door frame, watching Adam. Adam turned facing Tommy doing the same thing all over again. He let out a sigh and hunched over a bit.

"I can't go out like this. I look like shit."

Tommy stepped closer, "You do not."

Adam stood up straight again, "Look Tommy." Adam gestured to his stomach in the mirror, then looked back at Tommy.

Tommy moved in close, wrapping himself around Adam. Their bodies pressed tightly together as Tommy spoke. "Look again."

Sighing, Adam looked over again, he couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his lips. It wasn't quite enough to do the trick.

"It's a marked improvement, but I still know what's there."

Tommy sighed, pulling away from Adam.

"I just don't feel sexy, or look it."

When Adam got like this, it was hard to sway him. Tommy stood there for a minute watching Adam while he thought. He had to find some way to make him feel better about it all. He looked down at the counter, at the various makeup items, combs and brushes. He picked up a rounded black brush from the counter.

"Adam." Tommy paused, waiting for Adam's attention.

"What kitty?" He sounded totally dejected.

Tommy held out the brush, "Sing for me."

"What?" Adam arched an eyebrow.

Tommy grabbed Adam's hand pulling him out of the bathroom. He stopped in front of the bed and handed Adam the brush. Adam looked down at it incredulous. Tommy sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sing for me Adam."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Adam I'm serious." Tommy got up off the bed, sliding his body against Adam. "Come on baby, I know there's a sexy rockstar in there." He brought his lips up to Adam's ear, "Let him out."

Tommy backed away before Adam could react, sitting on the bed again. Adam bit his lip looking at the brush in his hand. "I can't Tommy."

"Please." Tommy's voice a purr.

"I don't even know what to..."

As if reading Adam's mind, Tommy reached over and scanned quickly through the CD of backing tracks Adam was playing earlier. Recognizing the number, he stopped on the one he wanted to hear. "Sing for me rockstar..." Tommy's eyes darkened a bit as the familiar nickname crossed his lips.

Adam sighed, closing his eyes as the acoustic track to Whole Lotta Love started to fill the room. Taking a deep breath he let the familiar beat wash over him. He started to sway his hips as he brought the brush up to his lips. The lyrics flowed from his lips without conscience thought. Tommy smiled, his idea was slowly working. Adam finally brought his head back down to lock eyes with Tommy.

"You need a whole lotta love."

Tommy bit his lip, it didn't take long for Adam to get into full rockstar mode. Adam stepped closer, letting his free hand slid down over his crotch. Tommy watched, mesmerized by the ring adorned hand and it's slow, practiced, movement. Just as Tommy started to reach out Adam backed off and dropped to his knees.

"Oh fuck." It slipped from Tommy's lips before he could stop it.

Adam bent back, thrusting his hips over and over. Tommy whimpered as he slid his hand along the front of his own pants. He knew this would help Adam out, but wasn't expecting him to go all out. He was so fucking hot and Tommy was throbbing because of it. Adam slowly arched back up, his eyes on Tommy again as he left the brush lay beside him. Adam's hand slid along his crotch, stroking his cock right through the pants.

"You need this whole lotta love." Adam fell to his hands and knees, crawling to Tommy's feet. His face mere inches from Tommy's cock, which was aching to be freed from the tight pants, as he continued to sing. Tommy moaned at the proximity of Adam's mouth to his cock, wishing it were free to feel Adam's breath against it. The thought making his cock twitch. Adam backed away again and Tommy whimpered as Adam got to his feet. His temporary disappointment totally disappeared when Adam sang again.

"I'm gonna give you every inch of my love." Adam emphasized the lyric by slowly unbuttoning his pants.

With that Tommy was literally on the floor, crawling to Adam's feet. He knelt beside Adam sliding a hand up Adam's thigh. Adam looked down with a smirk at the wanton kitten at his feet. the song completely forgotten, Adam grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled him to his feet. Adam gasped feeling Tommy's hard cock against him.

Tommy grinned, whispering against Adam's neck, "That's my sexy rockstar. You made me that hard Adam."

Tommy's hand snaked down between them, sliding into Adam's unbuttoned pants. Finding Adam's rock hard cock, he began to stroke it.

"You gonna give it to me Adam, huh?" Tommy drug his lips against Adam's neck, "Give me every inch of that rockstar cock."

Adam shuddered at the tone of Tommy's voice and the movement of Tommy's hand. With that he grabbed Tommy by the hair, taking his lips in a hot, lustful kiss. Tommy whimpered into his mouth, his hand working Adam's pants down. Adam's hand left Tommy's hair to work Tommy's pants down. Hands and lips grew fevered, clothes thrown aside. Adam pushed Tommy against the dresser in front of the mirror there. Tommy looked up into the mirror and moaned at the sight.

"Look at you rockstar, so fucking sexy behind me." Tommy worked his ass back against Adam's cock, whimpering as he felt it throb against him. His dark chocolate eyes locked with Adam's in the mirror. "Fuck me."

With one last coherent thought, Adam grabbed the lube that was sitting on the dresser and poured some into his hand. Dropping the tube, he slid a slick hand along his aching cock. Tommy whimpered, grinding back against Adam again.

"Please Adam."Tommy was breathless with his need.

Adam's hand snaked around Tommy's waist, holding on as he slowly pushed inside.

"Uh fuck." Adam groaned as Tommy's tight heat slowly surrounded him.

"Yes rockstar, give me every inch." Tommy moaned, pushing back, greedy with Adam's offering.

Once Adam was fully engulfed he stopped, catching Tommy's eye in the mirror. "So fucking pretty." Tommy turned his head to meet Adam's lips, hungry for another kiss. "My pretty kitty."

Tommy smiled as Adam took his lips. A whimper flowed into Adam's mouth as Adam worked his hips in a slow grind. Tommy broke the kiss with a gasp as Adam nudged his spot. Tommy looked at Adam through the mirror again.

"Look how hot your are fucking me. Mmm That's it rockstar, fucking take that ass."

With that Adam bent Tommy over the dresser thrusting harder, deeper.

"Yes. Own it rockstar. That ass is yours isn't it?"

"Fuck yes! All fucking mine." Adam growled his reply, his hand twisting in Tommy's hair.

Tommy shuddered at the dark tone of Adam's voice. Adam yanked Tommy up against him. He watched his own hand in the mirror as it slid down grazing Tommy's cock. Tommy whimpered, his eyes pleading with Adam's.

"Stroke it Adam, own me completely."

Adam groaned at Tommy's words, firmly grasping his cock, "Come for me kitty." Adam panted into Tommy's ear, so close to the edge himself.

"Fuck yeah. Oh shit!"

Within seconds Tommy was shooting all over Adam's hand, and onto the dresser below. Panting, Tommy worked his ass against Adam. "Come for me rockstar. Watch yourself as you shoot in my tight little ass."

Adam looked up, watching their bodies meld together. The euphoric look on Tommy's face as he plunged into him again and again. The image threw Adam over the edge as he came with a growl, shooting deep inside Tommy.

"That's it Adam. Come in my ass." Tommy shivered feeling Adam still semi hard inside him.

Panting Adam slowly slipped from Tommy. He wrapped his arms around Tommy holding him close. "Thank you." Adam whispered.

Tommy smiled, "You're always sexy to me Adam." Tommy spun around to face Adam. He reached up, sliding his hand along Adam's cheek. "Always."

Adam dipped his head, taking Tommy's lips in a soft, tender kiss. Tommy moaned softly into Adam's mouth. Tommy slowly broke the kiss and looked up at Adam, "You want to go out now?"

Adam smiled, "No I think we'll stay in." Adam back toward the bed, pulling Tommy with him. Adam fell back onto the bed, pulling a giggling Tommy on top of him.


End file.
